


Football Fever

by lordofthepringles



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid loves football. Luke informs him that he played football in highschool. Reid demands proof. SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football Fever

Luke sat on the couch bored out of his mind. Reid was sitting in the middle of the couch with a bowl of chips in his lap and a beer in his hand.

Normally when they were on the couch together, they were so close they were practically on top of each other, but when it came to baseball and college football, well any sport really, Reid was always in another world.

Luke tried to distract him by scooting closer and playing with Reid's hair. But Reid remained focus on the four simultaneous college football games he was trying to watch.

Then Luke kissed Reid on the side of the neck and placed small kisses along his jawline, and sucked Reid's earlobe into his mouth.

Reid stayed motionless. He picked the bowl up and offered a chip to Luke.

Frustrated, Luke flung himself back to the other side of the couch.

"What kind of man turns down sex in the middle of the afternoon?"

"The kind that enjoys football."

"Why are you watching four at the same time?"

"Because Doogie and I have bets on the games."

Luke just rolled his eyes and picked his computer up.

They went another twenty minutes without speaking.

"You know, I played football in high school."

That caught Reid's attention immediately. He muted the television and turned to look at Luke.

"You did not."

"I did."

"What position?"

"Wide Receiver and Tight End."

Reid bit his lip and Luke knew he was trying not to make the obvious joke.

"Yeah, I know. It's funny. I was the wide receiver and tight end. Although, ironically, as the quarterback found out, I wasn't all that wide, but I was a pretty tight end."

"Was that really necessary, Luke?"

"What?"  
"Don't tell me Noah was the quarterback."

"I didn't meet Noah until after I graduated."

"Oh, so there was another guy before Noah."

"Relax, Reid. It was a joke. But the quarterback was Kevin."

"The Kevin that you were in love with, but unfortunately wasn't gay?"

"Thanks for reminding about that, Reid."

"Thanks for the mental image of you bent over receiving whatever Kevin was throwing your way."

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"I was actually pretty good. I was one of the starters."

"Really?"

"Too bad you'll never find out."

"The hell I won't."

Reid stood up then sending chips flying. He threw his glass bottle into the recycling bin, and grabbed his and Luke's jacket.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"  
Luke was kneeling on the couch then. He watched still in shock as Reid put his jacket on.

"We're going to the park and we're playing football."

"You'd seriously give up watching the games to play football?"

"Are you kidding me? Finding out that my boyfriend played football, as a wide receiver and tight end is a total turn on, Luke. Too bad you don't have your uniform anymore, and those tight pants."

"I do still have it. It's hanging up at my mom's, but I have grown since then, so those pants would be super tight and short, and the jersey wouldn't cover half of my stomach."

"Quit it, Luke. You're killing me."

Luke just smiled.

"Do you have a football?"  
"Yeah. That's also at my mom's."

"Looks like we're making a stop."

Luke ran to the bedroom and threw on his sneakers. He looked in the mirror and saw that his face was flushed and couldn't get the grin off it. He had a feeling today was going to be one for the books.

On the drive over Reid kept looking at Luke and eyeing him up and down.

"What in the world are you looking at?"  
"Nothing, just imagining you in your uniform. You know you are getting that uniform and taking it home with us. You are going to be modeling that thing for me, a lot."

Luke blushed and looked down.

Reid grabbed his face with his free hand and forced him to look up,

"Luke, do you realize how unbelievably sexy you are?"

"Really?" Luke's voice sounded tinny, even to him.

"Umm, yeah. I would be happy to see you in just about anything. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt, a suit, nothing at all. I don't care what you are wearing, because you are gorgeous not matter what."

Luke grinned then and leaned into Reid's touch.

"Well, you are pretty sexy yourself."

"Oh, I know. I believe that's why you bought me the fireman costume for Halloween last year, and insisted that I rescue you from the second floor window of your mom's house. Trying to get you down the ladder, without killing you or myself, and being met by Jack and Margo, because your mom thought I was a burglar, was really fun."

Luke just giggled at the memory.

"You were so hot, though, Reid. And I made up for it that night, when we played pitcher and catcher."

Reid grinned like a cat that just ate the canary at the memory.

"Oh, you sure did."

Both were silent, until they reached Lily's.

They went in to find Faith on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey, Faith. Where's mom?"

"Mom is with Carly shopping."

"Well, I'm here to pick up a few things from my old room."

"Whatever."

Faith turned back to her magazine.

"Hey, does your mom have a picnic basket?"

Faith looked at Reid as if he had two heads.

"What?"  
"A picnic basket, does your mom have one?"  
"I don't know. Check the cupboards in the kitchen."

"Okay then. I will."

Reid went into the kitchen. He found the picnic basket sitting on top of the refrigerator.

He started to look through the fridge to see what kind of sandwiches he could make.

Less than a few minutes passed before Faith was walking into the kitchen.

"Are you seriously making my brother a picnic?"

"Maybe."

"You are so whipped."

"Not whipped, Faith. Smart. It is smart for me to do things like this, cause then it means your brother will put out."

"That is seriously disgusting, Reid. Thanks for that."

"No problem."  
Reid finally found some lunch meat and started making sandwiches.

"Holy hell, Reid. Are you planning on actually eating that?"

Reid looked up, annoyed at having been interrupted from making his masterpieces.

"Of course."

"Really? Four layers of meet, three of cheese, and like half a garden worth of vegetables. And don't even let me get started on the amount of bacon and mayonnaise you just put on them. Heart attack waiting to happen."

"Faith, I am a doctor. We don't get sick. Plus I work out regularly, with all that sex your brother and I have, so I work off all these calories."

"Seriously, dude. Shut up."

Reid just grinned at her.

Finally having finished the sandwiches, he grabbed two apples, and few cookies, and two bottles of water from the fridge. Their picnic was ready.

Luke bounded down the stairs, with a huge oversized Oakdale University sweatshirt on, the football pants from the uniform, and his old cleats. He had his helmet under his arm.

Reid nearly died right there. Luke looked unbelievably fucking hot.

Luke had even smeared black paint under both eyes.

Good Lord almighty, there was a heaven, and he loved Reid.

"Bye, Faith."

Faith took one look at Luke and busted out laughing.

"Are you seriously wearing your old football uniform?"  
"Yep, Reid and I are going to the park to play football."

"Can I come?"

"NO!"

Reid said that a little more emphatically than he meant it, but he really wanted privacy with Luke in case he couldn't keep his hands off him, which based on how he was reacting now, was almost a 100 percent certainty.

"Sorry Faith, but this is a date for your brother and me."

"Whatever, I just wanted to go to make fun of Luke."

"You can do that whenever you want, you are after all his sister. Isn't that your job?"  
"Okay, bye then."

Luke just laughed and tousled Faith's hair.

"Maybe you can come next time."

The sneer on Faith's face caused Reid to laugh.

"So, did you get the football?"

"Yep."

He tossed it to Reid who grabbed it with one hand.

He carried the football and the picnic basket to the car.

Luke got in and put the helmet at his feet.

"So what park are we going to?"

"Whatever one is the most remote, where the least amount of people go."

"That would be Memorial Park. It's down by the river. Not many people go there."

"We're going there."

"Now?"

"Yes, right now."

When they arrived, Reid grabbed the picnic basket, the football, and two blankets from the trunk of the car.

They walked into the park. It was surrounded by trees on every side, and then sloped gently down toward the river.

Reid told Luke to practice tossing the ball around and he'd be back.

Reid did some exploring and found a small clearing between some of the trees. You couldn't see it from the park paths, and it was covered with layers of leaves.

He went back and told Luke to follow him.

Luke's eyes opened wide as he saw the scene before him.

Reid had laid the picnic out over the blankets and leaves.

The football off to the side, forgotten.

"I thought you wanted to play football."

"Oh, I do, and we will, I just wanted to build up our strength before we do a lot of physical exertion."

Luke grinned, and flopped down on one of the blankets.

"This day is turning out to be absolutely perfect, Reid."  
"Is it?"

"Yes. I get you all to myself, you made me food, and you're doing all of it with a smile."

"Yeah, well, you make it easy."

Luke grabbed his sandwich and took a bite.

He flipped over on his back and looked up at the perfectly blue sky with the fluffy white clouds. It was about 65, with a cool breeze, the perfect Saturday afternoon in October.

Reid lay next to him and Luke entwined their fingers.

As they ate, they talked about going away for a weekend to New York or Boston, and relaxing.

Luke shifted closer and laid his head on Reid's shoulder.

"I kind of like you, you know?"  
"Really? Well I guess that's good, since we've been having sex for going on three years now."

Reid kissed Luke's forehead, and pulled Luke closer.

"So, do you want to show me your receiving skills?"

"I don't know, do you think you can keep up with me, old man?"

"Old? Who are you calling old? You've never had any complaints about that before."

Luke just giggled, jumped up and put his helmet on.

He looked so fucking cute. Reid stood up and thought he might fall over.

Damn, that boy was gonna be the death of him.

Luke ran to the center of the clearing and bent over.

Reid's heart caught in his chest at the sight of it. The muscles rippling from Luke's taught ass to his thighs, and calves.

Oh what he could do to Luke.

He stood and stared in a trance for what seemed like hours.

He was finally brought of it,

"Are you going to just stand there all day, checking out my ass, or are we gonna play football."

Reid quickly made his way over to Luke.

He couldn't help but stand a little too close to Luke, so he could feel his erection pressing into his backside.

"Nice, Reid, but that's not how you play football."

Reid took a few steps backwards. Luke snapped the ball back to him and took off running.

Reid took the time to admire his form and physique, even under the bulky sweatshirt.

He finally released the ball and Luke caught it at the other end.

"Nice. So you are a pretty good wide receiver. Let's see how tight you are as a tight end."  
"I told you. I can catch pretty much all types of balls that fly at my face."

"Good to know."  
They did it a few more times, before Luke stripped off the sweatshirt.

He revealed a super tight and short jersey. His last name was on the back and a number 2. It came to about the middle of his stomach, and Reid was caught off guard with how absolutely perfect, Luke looked in the uniform.

"If I was your quarterback in college, I would've never been able to concentrate."

"It's a good thing you weren't then. We won the state championship."

"Well, we wouldn't have won any games, but you would've had a lot of great sex in high school."

Luke blushed again.

"Don't act like you are some innocent virgin, Luke."

"But, I am."

Reid felt himself getting harder.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play it?"

"Well, I could teach you a thing or two, on how to really receive."

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

"Well first, all good wide receivers know that aerodynamics is the key when receiving. So you need to be shirtless."

"Really?" Luke bit his lip, blushed and peered at Reid through his long, thick lashes.

Reid just nodded.

Luke slowly shimmied his way out of the jersey, and stood there with nothing on but the tight pants and cleats.

He looked amazing. Reid nearly came right there.

Reid instructed Luke to bend over again.

This time he held his erection even longer against Luke's backside.

Luke ground himself slowly back against Reid before he snapped the ball to him.

Reid watched Luke take off running then admired his torso, arms, and chest as they worked together simultaneously. Luke flexed a bit when he got to the other end, and Reid knew instantly it was for his benefit.

He threw the ball and Luke caught it with one hand.

"Good hands, Luke."

"Yep. Big hands are great for handling balls."

Reid nearly choked on his tongue.

"I bet."

"I also played hockey, baseball, and basketball growing up."

Reid's breathe which was already shallow and heavy, hitched in his throat.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. I was the catcher on the baseball team, the power forward on the basketball team, and the goalie in hockey."

"Do you still have all the uniforms?"

"Yes. "

"Fuck, Luke. Do you realize how hot that is?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

Luke was walking back then slowly, as if a cat stalking its prey.

Reid stood there silent, watching Luke circle him once, twice, then a third time until he was right in front of him.

"What are you going to do to me?"  
"I want to play quarterback and tight end, now."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I already know how good I am at catching balls, but what I really want is to be your tight end."

"Luke, you are killing me."

By the time, Luke's hands were on Reid's jeans, slowly working the top button open.

Reid grabbed Luke's hands.

"I'm going to show you how to be a good tight end first. You already wear the pants well, but let's see just how tight you really are."

Reid slowly slid his hands to Luke's waist and pulled him closer.

He bent his head and gently kissed Luke's neck and suckled at it, as he worked his hands to the top of Luke's football pants.

He pushed them down slightly, until Luke's hardened cock popped out the top.

Reid fisted it a few times up and down, before releasing it, much to Luke's consternation.

Finally the pants were all the way down, and Reid was on his knees.

He gently kissed down Luke's stomach until he had reached his thighs.

He kissed them and licked up the inside, purposely missing the one area that Luke was desperate to be touched.

He tried to shove Reid's face closer, but Reid used evasive maneuvers, until Luke was trembling with anticipation, and whining with need.

Finally, without warning, Reid brought his mouth and lips around the head of Luke's cock. He sucked and twirled his tongue for a bit, bringing a hand up to the base and stroking along with his ministrations.

Luke had his hands in Reid's hair then pulling tightly.

Reid looked up to see Luke's eyes shut and head thrown back.

"Open your eyes, Luke. I want to see you when you come for me."

Luke groaned and struggled to open one, then finally the other eye.

Reid maintained eye contact the entire time, and when he hummed and vibrated around Luke's cock, Luke started bucking erratically into Reid's mouth.

Reid knew he was close, so he pulled his hips even closer, forcing more of Luke inside.

Then Reid's fingers which were slick with precome and saliva, slowly entered Luke. First one, then two, and finally when he entered the third one and brushed over Luke's prostate, Luke's eyes rolled back in his head, he grunted loudly in warning, and then was shooting down the back of Reid's throat.

Luke immediately was nothing but a pile of bones, and would've fallen had Reid not been holding him up by his hips.

Reid gently tugged Luke down with him and they lay together on the blankets Luke had brought.

Luke's eyes were still glazed over, and Reid knew it would be sometime, before Luke was able to even make a coherent statement.

He flipped over and opened the picnic basket. He grabbed another sandwich and started chewing. He was deep in thought of what he could do to Luke next, when he felt a hand on his cock.

He looked up to see Luke on his hands and knees. Luke straddled his legs and started working on Reid's cock.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Luke? We can rest for a while."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how long I've wanted to play quarterback and tight end?"

"Well, I think I just determined that you are a great wide receiver and a very tight end."

"Don't care, want you in me."

Luke was getting frustrated when Reid didn't respond as quickly as he would've liked.

So he turned around and started to grind slowly against Reid.

Then when Luke stood up and got into three point stance, Reid was ready almost immediately.

Reid walked up slowly behind him and pressed his now fully engorged penis lightly along Luke's crack.

"Did you bring…?"

"Yeah, I have on in my back pocket."

Reid grabbed a condom from his jeans and ripped it open with his teeth.

He had only the zipper and button undone. He pulled his cock out and ran the condom down over it.

He pulled out the small bottle of lube had had brought and poured a generous amount over himself and prepared Luke.

When he had finally worked four fingers into Luke, Luke was shaking in anticipation, and from the stance he was keeping.

"Just fuck me, Reid."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm like a boy scout, Reid. I'm always prepared."

Reid pushed in then, slowly until he was buried to the hilt.

With one arm around Luke's waist to hold him in place, he started moving his hips in circles.

With the angle Luke was in, and the movement of Reid's hips, he was hitting the spot every time.

Luke's head was flung back, and both hands were fisting in the grass.

Reid reached around with his free hand and found Luke's cock, ready and sprung into action.

"Damn, Luke, you're so tight."

"Feels, so good, Reid."

Luke's words and breath were like a staccato rhythm.

"Faster."

Reid readjusted his hips and then started to move in earnest.

The only sound heard was the rustling of leaves beneath them and the slapping of Reid's balls as he slammed into Luke's ass over and over.

Reid knew he was close as Luke kept clamping and unclamping around his cock as he would leave and enter again.

Finally, with the brush of his thumb of the slit of Luke's cock, Luke came with a thunderous growl.

The sound and feel of Luke coming all over his hand and chest, and the sudden vice like grip of Luke around his cock, made Reid come. He grunted and fell against Luke slightly.

The sudden momentum sent them both to the ground, but neither cared.

If Reid thought he was spent before, he was exhausted now. He could barely form a thought, let alone say or do anything.

He was still seeing stars, and he was quite certain that at one point, he had actually heard monks singing the hallelujah chorus.

He felt Luke cuddle up to him and put his head on his chest, but he still could barely move.

"So, do I pass the test of being a good tight end?"

"You pass any and every test I've ever had about sex."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you set the bar so high; I don't think anyone could ever top it."

When Luke said nothing for a bit, but he could feel his eyes on him, he finally managed the strength to crack an eye open.

"Is something wrong?"  
Luke's eyes were filled with tears and he was staring at Reid with his huge puppy dog brown eyes.

"What did I do?"  
"Everything. You are amazing, Reid."

"Wait, those aren't unhappy tears? You mean I finally made you cry in a good way."  
"The best way. I love you."

"Yeah, well, that's pretty much expected, there's a lot about me to love."

"I'm being serious, Reid."

"So am I."

Luke just slapped Reid's shoulder then dropped a kiss on it.

"WE should play football more often."

"Oh, for sure. But next time, we're going to the gym and you're going to wear your high school uniform, and we're going to play basketball. Just don't expect me to burst into song and dance randomly like that putrid Disney movie; your sisters insist is the greatest saga ever to come out of Hollywood, unless of course you top what you did earlier. Then yeah, I'll sing and dance."

Reid smiled innocently at Luke who blushed furiously.

"I guess I have a new goal. To make you sing and dance."

"I look forward to you trying."


End file.
